yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/78
{eser | önceki= 36/77 | sonraki= 36/79 | başlık=Yasîn Suresi | bölüm= | yazar=Kuran-ı Kerim | notlar= }} Arapça harfli ayet metni وَضَرَبَ لَنَا مَثَلًا وَنَسِيَ خَلْقَهُ قَالَ مَنْ يُحْيِي الْعِظَامَ وَهِيَ رَمِيمٌ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve darabe lena meselev ve nesiye halkah kale mey yohyil izame ve hiye ramim Kelime anlamlı meal 1-Ve darabe: bir de getirmeye kalkarak 2-lena: bize 3-meselen: örnek 4-ve nesiye: unutup 5-halkah: yaratılışını 6-kale: dedi 7-men: kim 8-yohyi: diriltebilir? 9-izame: kemikleri 10-ve hiye ramim: çürümüşken Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve bize bir örnek getirmede ve yaratılışını da unutmada, çürüyüp dağılmış kemikleri kim diriltir demede. Ali Bulaç Meali Kendi yaratılışını unutarak bize bir örnek verdi; dedi ki: "Çürümüş-bozulmuşken, bu kemikleri kim diriltecekmiş?" Ahmet Varol Meali 78.Kendi yaratılışını unutarak bize bir örnek verdi. Dedi ki: "Çürümüş dağılmış bir haldeyken bu kemikleri kim diriltecek?" Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Bir de kendi yaratılışını unutarak bize bir örnek getirdi. Dedi ki: “Çürümüşlerken kemikleri kim diriltecek?” Diyanet Vakfı Meali Kendi yaratılışını unutarak bize karşı misal getirmeye kalkışıyor ve: «Şu çürümüş kemikleri kim diriltecek?» diyor. Edip Yüksel Meali 78. Ve yaradılışını unutarak bize örnekli bir soru yöneltti: "Çürüdükten sonra kemikleri kim diriltecek?" Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Yaratılışını unutarak Bize bir de mesel (örnek) fırlattı: «Çürümüşken o kemikleri kim diriltir?» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Yaratılışını unutarak bize bir de mesel fırlattı: kim diriltir o kemikleri onlar çürümüşken? dedi Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve kendi yaradılışını unuttu da Bize bir misâl iradına kalkıştı, dedi ki: «Kemikleri kim diriltebilir ki, onlar çürümüşlerdir?» Muhammed Esed Ama o hem (Bizi tartışmakta ve) Bizim hakkımızda karşılaştırmalar yapmakta, hem de bizzat kendisinin nasıl yaratılmış olduğundan gafil bulunmaktadır! (Ve bunun şaşkınlığıyla da) "Kim, çürüyüp toz olmuş kemiklere hayat verebilir?" diye sormaktadır! Suat Yıldırım Nasıl yaratıldığını unutarak, bir de misâl fırlattı Bize:"O çürümüş kemikleri kim diriltecek!" diye. Süleyman Ateş Meali Kendi yaratılışını unutarak bize bir mesel verdi: "Şu çürümüş kemikleri kim diriltecek?" dedi. Şaban Piriş Meali Kendi yaratılışını unutup, bize örnek veriyor: -Bu çürümüş kemikleri kim diriltebilir? diyor. Ümit Şimşek Meali 78: Kendi yaratılışını unuttu, Bize misal getirmeye kalktı: "Çürümüş kemikleri kim diriltecek?" diye, Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Kendi yaratılışını unutmuş da bize örnek veriyor. Ve bir de şöyle diyor: "Şu çürümüş kemiklere kim hayat verecek?" Yusuf Ali (English) And he makes comparisons for Us, and forgets his own (Origin and) Creation: he says, Who can give life to (dry) bones and decomposed ones (at that)? M. Pickthall (English) And he hath coined for Us a similitude, and hath forgotten the fact of his creation, saying: Who will revive these bones when they have rotted away? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 77-78-79-*} "İnsan, kendisini bir damla sudan yarattığımızı görmedi mi?" Rivayet olunuyor ki Ubey b. Halef Hz. Peygamber (s.a.v.)'in huzuruna bir çürümüş kemikle gelmiş, onu eliyle ufalayarak "Allah bunu böyle çürüdükten sonra diriltir der misin?" demiş. "Evet, seni de diriltir ve ateşe kor." buyurmuş ve bu âyet, bu sebeple inmiştir. Ve O, yaratmanın hepsini hakkıyla bilir. Yani her yarattığını bütün incelikleriyle, her birinin toplanan ve dağılan bütün parçaları, usul ve fürûu (aslı ve dalları), durumları, halleri, nicelikleri, miktarları, her türlü özellikleriyle bilir. Her yaratmayı, yaratmanın her türlüsünü bilir, maddeli maddesiz, âletli âletsiz, örnekli örneksiz, gerek ilkin, gerek sonra her çeşidini bilir. Bütün mesele bundan ibarettir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 78. Ama o hem tartışmakta ve Bizim hakkımızda karşılaştırmalar yapmakta, (46) hem de bizzat kendisinin nasıl yaratılmış olduğundan gafil bulunmaktadır! bunun şaşkınlığıyla da "Kim, çürüyüp toz olmuş kemiklere hayat verebilir?" diye sormaktadır! 46 - Lafzen, "Bize bir örnek (mesel) getirir" -"hakikatı inkar edenler"in, insanın duyguları ve düşünceleri ile kavrayabileceği her şeyden köklü biçimde ayrılan ve yaratılmış varlıkların sahip olabilecekleri vasıflar ile karşılaştırılamayacak nitelikte güçlere sahip bulunan aşkın bir varlığı kabul etmekteki isteksizliklerine işaret eden bir îma. (Karş. 42:11, "Hiçbir şey O'na benzemez" ve 112:4, "Hiçbir şey O'na denk tutulamaz".) Bu tür insanlar, materyalist bir dünya görüşünü benimsediklerinden -ayetin öncesi ve sonrasından da anlaşılacağı gibi- her türlü yeniden dirilme ihtimalini reddederler ki bu da Allah'ın yaratıcı güçlerinin ve son tahlilde Allah'ın varlığının inkarına varır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 78. (Ve) 0 inkarcı (kendi yaradılışını unuttu da,) kendisinin de öyle bir damla sudan vücude getirilmiş olduğunu düşünmez oldu da (bize bir misâl getirmeye kalkıştı I kendi iddiasınca ölüleri tekrar hayata erdirmenin mümkün olmayacağına dair bir acaip örnek göstermeğe cür'et etti. (Dedi ki: Kemikleri kim diriltebilir ki, onlar çürümüşlerdir) Onlar toprak kesilmiş, her tarafa savrulmuştur. Artık onlar yeniden nasıl hayata erdirebilir?. İşte kendisinin başlangıçta nasıl yaratılmış olduğunu düşünmeyen, âlemin Yaratıcısının sonsuz olan kudretini takdir edemeyen bir cahil, böyle yanlış bir kanaatte bulunur. Rivayete göre "As bini V a i I" elinde bir çürümüş kemik olduğu halde Peygamberin huzuruna gelerek o kemiği ufatmış, "Bu kemiği mi Allah Teâlâ böyle ufalandıktan sonra diri İtecekti r?." diye söylenmiş.. Resûl-i Ekrem de: Evet.. Allah Teâlâ bunu diriltecektir, sonra seni öldürecek, sona seni diriltecek, daha sonra da seni cehennem ateşine girdirecektir. Diye buyurmuş, bunun üzerine bu âyetler, bu surenin nihayetine kadar nazil olmuştur. Diğer bir rivayete göre de Peygamberin huzuruna gelip bu inkârda bulunan "Übey-ibni Helef'dir ki, bu inkarcıyı, Resûl-i Ekrem Hazretleri Uhud gazvesinde bir darbe ile öldürmüştür.